


Welcome Return

by shadowsamurai



Series: The Detective and The Landlady [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs Hudson's reaction when Holmes returns to Baker Street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Return

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for The Empty House (Return of Sherlock Holmes).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

 

SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH

Holmes was aware his sudden reappearance in his old residence in Baker Street would have a somewhat distressing effect on his landlady, and so with that in mind, when Mrs Hudson began to blubber, Holmes quickly enfolded her in his arms. Such gestures were not normal for him, nor did they come particularly easily, but the circumstances were unusual and he felt a certain leniency could be awarded. After a while, when Mrs Hudson had calmed sufficiently to form a coherent sentence, Holmes moved to quickly let go of her, but she was having none of it. Catching his hand quickly, she kept hold of it in a vice-like grip all the time she was talking. Or scolding.

"Oh, Mr Holmes, you should be ashamed of yourself, giving me a fright like that!" Mrs Hudson told him.

"I am very sorry…."

"And poor Dr Watson! He will be most upset with you," she continued, talking right over him. And still gripping his hand, even though she was gesturing with both of hers. "He's your friend, Mr Holmes, you had not right to put him through such an ordeal."

"I can assure you, Mrs Hudson, if it had not been absolutely necessary, I would not have done such a thing to either of you," Holmes said.

Mrs Hudson just looked at him. "Hmm." She studied his face for a moment. "You haven't been eating properly. Not that you ever do. Come along." She started to drag him up the stairs. "I always wondered why Mr Holmes…that is your brother, Mr Mycroft Holmes, insisted rather strongly that your rooms be kept exactly the way you left them. I thought it a little strange he would offer to keep paying rent when…well, never mind."

"When Mycroft and I don't seem particularly close," Holmes finished for her, a quick, trademark smile tugging at his lips. "We're not, but then what brothers usually are? We tolerate each other, except for when I am of use to Mycroft. Yet, I suppose, I could not ask for a better brother; he doesn't bother me and I don't bother him."

"Yet you couldn't bring yourself to trust Dr Watson with your secret, after everything the two of you have been together," Mrs Hudson stated, immediately going to light the fire.

But Holmes didn't reply; he was too busy staring at the room, the last time he stood in it seeming like such a long time ago, yet at the same time, only yesterday. His belongings were untouched, as far as he could see. There was even a thin film of dust everywhere, which was particularly unlike Mrs Hudson. The comforting smell of chemicals and tobacco was missing, however, as when the equally comforting presence of his faithful Boswell. Holmes wondered if Mrs Hudson realised he felt guilty enough over his treatment of Watson as it was; he didn't need her scolding him as well.

"I offered to let him stay, you know," Mrs Hudson said quietly, staring into the growing flames. "But he said he couldn't. Too many memories. Even Mr Mycroft agreed to continue paying your share of the rent if Dr Watson wanted to stay. I do wonder, Mr Holmes, if you realise how much that man cares about you. Just like I do."

There was a lengthy silence, but Mrs Hudson wasn't surprised. Her most difficult tenant had never been particularly loquacious, and that was one of the things that made him difficult. But she was quickly startled out of her thoughts by a hand brushing her shoulder. She turned to see Holmes stooped over, a sad smile on his face, his hand outstretched to help her up. And as they stood hand in hand, face to face, Mrs Hudson could see in Holmes' eyes that there was no need for any more words.

"Thank you, Mrs Hudson," he said eventually, his well-modulated voice quiet, slightly cracked with emotion that was usually so well hidden, people thought he was devoid of it.

She smiled. "You're welcome, Mr Holmes. Now, I'll fix you some tea, shall I?"

"Before you go, Mrs Hudson, I do have a favour to ask," Holmes said brusquely, immediately himself again. "It will be dangerous, however…."

FIN


End file.
